


雪乡

by comfort1997



Category: Arashi（band）
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 03:48:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17439380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comfort1997/pseuds/comfort1997





	雪乡

我们的相遇，是在某一年的十二月，那家被雪埋了大半的小酒馆里。

平日，这不过是路边一家普通小酒吧，有两三支轮班的驻唱乐队唱着不太差的北欧民谣，单一位发间有些花白的调酒师就能负责所有人的酒单，往往不是伏特加就是大札的麦芽啤酒。不过，今日店里还特别提供了高热量的奶酪和块头惊人的烤肉。

是酒吧女主人为了安慰像我这样，被暴雪弄得措手不及的旅客而做的特供。

他就是这个时候走进来的，厚重的木门被拽开一条缝，冰冷的北风推着他挤进烧着暖气的屋子，在大框玳瑁纹的眼镜上蒙起一层水雾。

我看着他径直拉开我手边的座椅，取下变得毫无用处的眼镜要了一杯啤酒。吧台窄小，座位与座位之间并无太大的间隙，我得以窥探到他的眼睛，他那纤长睫毛上还凝着璀璨的冰晶，在枫糖色瞳眸中闪耀。我徒然想起博尔赫斯的诗：你是上帝展示在我失明的眼睛前的音乐、天穹、宫殿、江河、天使、深沉的玫瑰，隐秘而没有穷期。

曾经有人问我“Do you believe in a soulmate”  
我说“I don't know”

或许，我现在就要相信了。

虽然他有一副欧洲血统的浓颜，但我还是笃定我们来自同一个地方，在异国，归属感总让同乡人散发着一种特殊的迷人气息。

“外面还在下雪吗？”自知这不算是个好的搭讪开场白，但我还是说用日语打破了平衡。

“你可以从我的外套看出来有多大。”

哦，上帝，你早知道他有如此可爱的奶音吗？

他还向我指了指自己红色牛角扣大衣上的水渍，有些抱怨的语气让他的脸鼓起来，如烤箱里逐渐膨胀的菠萝包，我想他尝起来也一定是酥脆柔软的。

除去被打湿外套的不满，他看起来心情不错，歪着头和我聊天。在英国即将毕业的艺术设计生，用纸上抓阄的方式来决定年末旅行的方向，刚刚穿过暴雪的围困来到命运为我们准备的暖房。我格外喜欢他的名字，松本润，他在说自己名字的时候嘴唇微翘，好似在等待一个吻。

而我也确实那么做了，和春天的蜜蜂一样，未经同意便擅自讨了一口蜜吃。

等待审判的过程如此煎熬，我不禁闭起眼睛幻想千百种道歉的说法，然而想象中的斥责并没有落下来，反而是一声轻笑。

“给我一杯koskenkorva。”他对调酒师说。

“you sure？”

“yes，this gentleman will take me home。”他转头看向我，“你会吗？”

“of course.”

koskenkorva是芬兰的自产酒，度数不高却后劲十足，饮前需要放冷冻室达到零下22度入口却带来烧灼感，不好喝却足够让人醉。

我抱着他踉踉跄跄一同摔进民宿一楼沙发里，壁炉的火还没有灭在不远处偶尔发出木块剥离的脆响，我很快把他从层层衣物里剥离出来，在觊觎已久的白皙躯体上印下难以消退的痕迹，我吻他淡粉的乳尖收获甜腻的喘息和颤栗的拥抱，他低头吞下我的东西，柔软的腰身在半空中弯成迷人弧度，姿势慵懒得和午睡初醒的猫别无二异，粉白的臀尖在我眼前晃动着，如维纳斯向我轻摇她的白裙。

我们一同坠入欲望的深海。

情事来得太过突然我无从准备，他用他骨节分明的手指沾了我的精液为自己扩张，低吟着，在我眼前扶着我迫不及待的根茎坐进去，温暖潮湿的甬道附庸吸吮着我，让我差点狼狈得像毛头小子一样早射。

他眼角噙着泪表情倔强得像个三岁孩子，我吻了又吻，此时的他看起来如此熠熠生辉，被无穷的汗水、眼泪、爱液点缀成萨尔茨堡的树枝。

我从未如此得意，是我为他缀上盐粒。

一盏小吊灯在木屋高顶上亮着，在他的背上打下虚幻的暖黄色光晕，我终于脱离了小心翼翼，在他身体里毫无节制得作乱，当他用破碎的嗓音喊我名字，我整个心房都要为之颤抖，他喊我名字便衔住我灵魂。

我们面临退潮，他却依旧让我留在他柔软的身体里，似一种特殊的恩请。他抱着我，在我耳边絮絮交谈。

“我在全世界游荡，想挑选一个值得死去的地方。冬天的芬兰就很好，尤其是下着这样大雪的时候，让我想起母亲窗边的水仙还有毫不相干的北欧神话。”

听见关于死亡的字眼，我心生忧虑，我懂得如何站在画展每一幅作品前侃侃而谈，却永远学不会揣测一个艺术家的心思。

“但是这里太冷了。”他笑着话锋一转，把披着绒毯的自己挤进我怀里，“也没有多少人有比你更暖的拥抱。”

而我不会永在。我在心里默默补上他未完的话语，抱紧他似乎成了现在我唯一能做的事。

在密无间隙后，他成了我无法踏入的河流。

/

雪下了一整夜，我仰起酸涩的脖颈趴在挂着圣诞装饰的窗前远望，一人多高的雪墙结结实实挡住了所有的风光。他还沉浸在梦里，这位尚在休假的主播先生半张着嘴露出半颗有趣的门牙，我身上的吻痕在隐隐发痒，他昨晚用它们咬我时可真是过分，可我又爱他这恰到好处的蛮暴。

我从冰箱里取出房东留下的鹿肉和小马铃薯，虽然清早就吃得过于油腻确实有些过分，但如果接下来我们要面临铲出一米五深的雪道的话，就只能是堪堪足够了。

睡眼惺忪的他上前给了我一个吻，柔软的嘴唇带着绵绵吐息如一块正在融化的黄油，而我成了那个毫不餍足的小贼。

我不曾随意接受过陌生人的搭讪，可他昨晚一开口便用塞壬的嗓音迷惑了我所有心智，我们素未谋面却又恍如隔世之交。他说他叫樱井翔，我便想起那个季节，想到松尾芭蕉的花云飘渺与鹳巢高，他是料峭下的粉花还是白羽飞鸟，抑或两者皆是。

原来，他就是春潮本身。

就在我收拾完厨房的时候，他已经拿出了雪锹在门口等候，虽然厚实的夹绒大衣把他裹得有些滑稽，但他不带表情时的眉宇又透出武士临战前的气势。

他用低沉的声音说：“来吧，让我们打开它。”

铲雪是个体力活，而我显然也不是个足够好的帮手，他每一次用力掀起雪块的喘息都折磨着我的耳朵，我猜测他衣袖掩盖下健俏的手臂肌肉会怎样鼓起，手背上暗藏的青筋又怎样显现。最后终于意识到，他让我打开的不只是木门，还有潘多拉的魔盒，我慌乱中扣留下名为他的希望，而后在欲求中燃烧。

我把他扑进雪堆里，雪水并没能降下我们情热的高温，我坏心思得捉弄他，解开他的衣带，让他为此时的我眼红。

进行到一半的工作被全然抛在了脑后，门框砰然作响，震下屋檐上一大块积雪。

我敏感的内里感受他滚烫性器跳动的脉搏，血液涌动着隔着脆弱的管壁交缠，听见耳中河流翻涌，我惊叹他竟然有如此的生命力，浸染我近乎沉寂的爱意。为什么呢，我们自相识不足短短一日，此时却契合得如同榫卯。

他在我身上撒野的时候 ，我忍不住仰起头让他如猎犬一般咬住我的喉咙，发出或长或短的轻吟，嗤嗤发笑。

“在笑什么？”他咬着我的耳垂问。

“我想到很久前在古玩市场淘到的风琴柜，缓缓抽出便抽屉就会鸣出漂亮的琴音。听说可以还能奏小星星的曲子。”我攀附着他的脊背让他再用力些。

在他浮沉的动作里，我成了那只被吹响的口琴。

夜幕不经黄昏同意便提前降临，屋外灯火依次闪烁映入他的双眼，我想，聂鲁达说的是真的，他就像黑夜，拥有寂静与群星。我如扑火的飞蛾，被迷惑着仓皇盘旋落入围城。

“那你知道我在想什么吗？”

他在临近高潮时低语，把我身体的每一个空隙填满属于他的气息，我姿势狼狈心口满足。

“我在想我们的相遇，即将疏通的铁道，明日的车票，我即将到期的休假，还有你昨晚的话。如果东京在你的纸条里，你会选择她吗？如果我在你的纸条里，你会选择我吗？”

他真是个狡猾的人，为什么要将这个问题问出口呢，将自己的困境寄托于对方的回答实在不是绅士的行为。我无法开口，因为我知道自己无法面对一个心碎的情人，我们算是情人吗，我甚至连这样的问题都未曾懂过。一直以来我只是想单纯找一处安身之所，足够做我灵感的落脚处，我听信加缪的话“要了解一座城市，简单的方法就是探索居民如何劳动，如何爱并死亡”，我遇到千千万万次心动也厌倦了千千万万次，我总是胆怯，无从确认哪些爱是一瞬光影哪些是我一生。

我渴望，确认一种念念不忘。

“翔桑......”最后，我只是喊他名字。

深夜他拥我入怀，或许是真的或许在梦里我听见他的耳语，一串陌生地址。

/

镇上的积雪已经被清扫干净，松本清早蹑手蹑脚得从床边离开，为樱井掖实被角。他背着画板踏进深雪埋藏的森林挑了一处心爱之地，抬笔时的起稿却不是任何一棵树。

樱井预料到了醒来时一旁的寂静，但也不免怅怳。

直至约好的司机打来电话，樱井才匆匆整理好不多的行李赶往车站，午间时分阳光意外有些温暖，踏入车门的那一刻在缤纷繁杂的人群中。

他似乎听见一声飘渺的呼唤。

“翔桑。”

 

 

 

 

或许是多年后的某个普通休息天，久到他以为那只是大梦一场的时候，樱井收到了一个来自英国的包裹，他拆开层层包裹窥见深藏的秘密，那是一幅画，一幅他在芬兰雪地里回望的画。

几天后门铃被摁响时他脑海里闪过太多的猜想，终于他打开了门，看到灯下一场不实的幻境。

松本还穿着那件红色牛角扣大衣，在说话时低下头不安地抿着嘴。

“我在纸上写了你的名字。”

 

-end-


End file.
